Entre papeis e amassos
by Kijha
Summary: No meio da aventura, parece o lugar perfeito para começar.


Minha mãe adorava deitar na grama durante o pôr do sol e contava histórias sobre as nuvens, de onde elas vinham e suas relações com a família.

\- Olhe aquela, Sakura, se chama Iris e tem um irmão protegendo. Parecem ser uma boa dupla, certo?

O dedo longo da senhora tinha mãos magras acompanhada de ossos salientes. No final de toda tarde vinham se deitar na grama do quintal e ficavam lá até a lasanha da garotinha sair do forno, mamãe olhava para mim sorrindo enquanto eu perguntava para onde as nuvens iam.

\- Voltam para casa, como um bom filho/filha deve fazer.

\- Mãe? Isso serve para os pais também?

\- Sim sim, é uma regra geral. A família é um calor mais intenso que sente coração e sempre tendo um lugar para chamar de 'lar'. Só vai mudar quando conhecer alguém especial vai ser como uma fogueira muito poderosa e criar a sua própria chama.

\- Então por quê meu pai não segue o calor e volta pra gente?

\- Seu pai achou uma outra forma de calor, o que podemos fazer? Não sou mais o suficiente, é isso que me diz? - O tom de brincadeira exalava com risadas escandalosas.

* * *

Depois de alguns anos do episódio minha mãe faleceu de câncer no pulmão e ainda tento entender o motivo de ela continuar trabalhando todos os dias mesmo depois de ter descoberto o câncer em um estágio avançado, recusando-se à receber qualquer tipo de tratamento.

\- Não vou abaixar a cabeça agora. - Um dos amigos do trabalho dela contou que sempre dizia isso quando sentia alguma dor. Sempre teimosa até mesmo morrendo.

Morria de ciúmes do trabalho dela, não sabia quem possuía maior parte do amor dela se era eu ou seu computador, o mesmo que passava noites trabalhando e frenéticos teclados já treinados há tempos.

A memória mais doce lembrada era os diários que ela me dava, sempre coloridos e cheios de enfeites, um mais fofos do que o outro. Se conseguisse encher eles de palavras durante um ano ganhava uma viagem. Depois descobrir que era um método de me deixar quieta em casa e treinar minha escrita, se bem que o prêmio era realmente tentador. Como uma criança iria recusar um desafio desses?

Minha mãe era uma jornalista ancora de um importante jornal da cidade, sempre que ia lá todos me tratavam com um ser divino e brincavam comigo. Fui me apaixonando por aquele meio e a agitação de uma sala de edição.

Não tinha outra coisa à fazer que não seja se tornar uma jornalista, e é isso que estou fazendo hoje.

 _12 anos depois_

\- Garota, você tem quantos anos? - Aquele inspetor vai comer meu fígado e é hoje.

\- Vinte e um.

\- Então por quê diabos é tão melancólica e triste esse artigo, me explique. - O papel voou na minha frente.

\- É a notícia da morte de uma pessoa, temos que enfatizar o qual grave é um acidente industrial em consideração sua família e a em-

\- Acidentes durante o trabalho ocorre todos os dias, não vai ser uma aspirante à jornalista que vai mudar o sindicato e a lei. Se quer ter voz para poder gritar bem alto, tem que preparar a sua voz e aguentar, hoje você não tem nada de voz e ainda vai ter que melhorar muito do que isso. Consegue me entender, Sakura?

\- Sim, Kakashi. - Na verdade estava bem puta com ele, por tá me chamando a atenção na frente dos outros. E como alguém com um maxilar tão bonito consegue ser assim? Me explica isso, produção.

\- Certo, e nunca se esqueça que sentimentos são dispensáveis quando escreve. Conclusões, comoção e reconhecimento serão tirados pelas pessoas que vão ler, não por você. Seu papel, qual é? Eu disse ontem na reunião. - Sabia que deveria ter tirado os fones de ouvido e ter prestado mais atenção na maldita reunião, mas essa eu sei.

\- Ahn...ser um meio para os telespectadores. - O peteleco na testa veio rápido e certeiro.

\- Não um APENAS um meio e dar as informações com neutralidade para os telespectadores, sempre dizendo a verdade. - Ele abaixou um pouco, ficando na minha altura. – Não o seja teimosa sem motivo, e refaça três modos diferentes sobre o caso do acidente industrial. Quero antes das seis no meu e-mail.

\- Entendido, vou fazer. - Falei com o chefe já de costas, o qual mal faz uma língua para fora?

\- Eu vi isso e corra para não perder o jantar da empresa.

\- Já tô até terminando. - Disse correndo para meu cubículo e com dedos nervosos.

Trabalhar ali era bom o suficiente e o salário para estagiário dava para se sustentar. Era nesse mesmo jornal que minha mãe trabalhava, minha relação com isto nunca foi das melhores, o ciúme dela com o trabalho falava mais alto. Mas tenho que admitir, é realmente amável ser uma jornalista no qual se preparou por tantos anos.

Os tais diários que minha mãe mandava escrever me ajudaram à pegar pratica com as palavras e sempre era um refúgio quando alguma coisa ficava difícil, afinal quem disse que iria ser fácil?

\- Parece que o Chefe gosta de te chamar a atenção com plateia ou você faz de proposito gostando de ter as atenções sobre si, Sakura? – A coisa loira ao meu lado tinha como principal atividade favorita: Me atazanar.

\- Sim, realmente. Adoro quando ele grita comigo na frente de todos, já percebeu como a ruguinha no meio da testa dele é sexy? Nossa fico louca com isso.

\- Tsc, é louca mesmo. Tinha que ser para ter um cabelo dessa cor.

\- Tenho que concorda. – O olhar dela era sempre o melhor, queria rir comigo mas o orgulho sempre falava mais alto, Ino realmente era divertida.

\- Sério, aquele carinha da semana passada quer te conhecer melhor. – O tal do carinha falado era na verdade um antigo amigo do ensino médio que achava ter o "Pinto de ouro" mas segundo as más línguas nem era assim. Logo depois ele se mudou para outro estado e nunca mais ouvimos falar do mesmo.

\- E ele ainda tem a pintada incrível como as conversas diziam? – Juro ser a mais sincera e pura alma ali naquela redação.

\- Querida...é definitivo.

\- O quê?

\- No céu, para lá, você não vai. Pode terminar seus artigo e se mudar de ideia, só me manda uma mensagem, até.

\- Até.

Ino é uma amizade feita na base de amores e tapas eternos, sempre estudamos juntas desde que me entendo por gente e acabamos por ter o mesmo amor: jornalismo. Só na faculdade, foi onde ficamos um pouco separadas. Hoje trabalhamos no mesmo jornal por pura coincidência.

* * *

Não me lembro exatamente de quando tudo começou a ficar embaçado e girar constantemente, não era agradável a sensação. Mas o calor

O calor...

Ele estava realmente quente, era bem agradável ficar perto e bem aquecida. Os últimos dias tinham sido acompanhados de temperaturas baixas. Só que hoje, assim tão próxima dele era tão familiar quanto uma xícara de café amargo.

Lembrar-me de como vim parar aqui é outra história.

* * *

Meu irmão mais velho sempre me disse que nada vinha de graça enquanto fomos crescendo e nossos pais faleceram. E a única coisa que dá dinheiro é mãe e pai, o resto tem de trabalhar duro para poder ter o pão de cada dia mesmo.

É deslumbrante ver um profissão tão bem reconhecida na sociedade e assim mesmo não mostrar os pontos altos e baixos, ora. Bem...se fosse assim, não teria graça ao se arriscar mergulhar de cabeça em assuntos tão rasos, com riscos de traumatismo craniano.

Entrando em um acordo espiritual e social, abaixar a cabeça e forçar um sorriso podem evitar constrangimentos maiores. Principalmente quando sou designado à ser subordinado de um mulher, da minha mesma idade e quem sabe até meses mais nova do que eu, a mesma tem cabelos cor de rosa.

Tudo bem! Somos de humanas, a tendência à ser um pouco diferente do habitual é normal para nós. Também conhecido popularmente como a época em que estamos "nos descobrindo". Acho que após uns anos durante o ensino médio, é de total aceitação, mas e ela? Tamanha cavala e com o cabelo de algodão doce?

\- Uauu! Você realmente é bonito, garoto. - Ótimo, tenho duas bêbadas no meu pé. É muita bêbada pra uma noite só. - Qual seu nome mesmo, já é maior de idade?

\- Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Sa-su-ke é um nome muito bom para se pronunciar, você não acha? - Provavelmente devo ter levado à ruínas um país inteiro em outra vida para ter que aguentar isso.

\- Ei, sua vagabunda, não venha aliciar meu subordinado. Ele é meu! – Pronto! Agora o circo fechou. A bêbada, supostamente é minha "chefe" veio me defender.

A loira ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida por um homem de cabelos grisalhos.

\- Sasuke, sei que é seu primeiro dia, porém, poderia me fazer um favor?

\- Claro, Kakashi. - O tal do grisalho me ajudou a conseguir a vaga mesmo fora de época, acho que é ou foi amigo de Itachi.

\- Poderia levar a Sakura até a casa dela? O prédio onde mora não é muito longe daqui e ela tem carro, confio em você. Já que não faria nada de ruim com ela, certo? - Do fundo da alma tive vontade de perguntar para ele se alguém no mundo iria tirar proveito de uma pessoa quase desmaiada e a mesma cantando a música do verão passado. A resposta seria sim, mas não seria esse tipo de cara, do mesmo modo continua sendo perigoso confiar ela à mim dessa forma.

\- Então escreva o endereço para mim, vou colocar ela no carro. - A garota, Sakura, ajuda o jornal em uma das principais colunas e em alguns artigos. O que é um grande feito para uma "simples" estagiaria, não deve ser tão ruim sóbria.

\- Ei, você.

\- Olha, a Bela Adormecida embriagada resolve finalmente falar com seu salvador.

\- Tsc, salvador? Se manca, garoto. Amanhã eu vou lembrar disso tudiiinho.

\- Amanhã é sábado, mais provável é a dor de cabeça infernal.

\- Sério? O que eu faço? – Ela começou a se mexer no bando do carona como uma criança, como se fosse chorar. Deus, e eu? O que eu faço agora?

\- Wow, calma calma. É só fazer uma sopa de ressaca.

\- E eu tenho cara de quem toma sopa de ressaca? - Na pior das verdades, ela parece ser a pequena princesa dos pais e raramente bebe.

\- Honestamente?

\- A honestidade legal ou a chata? - Era de dar agonia como não parava de ser mexer no banco.

\- Olha garota, só precisa ficar sentada e quieta.

O caminho até a casa dela foi bem curto como Kakashi tinha dito, curto o suficiente para Sakura relaxar e dormi. O porteiro do prédio só me deixou entrar depois de dar um checada total na minha aparência e no estado da moradora ao meu lado.

\- Temos algo muito difícil de acontecer, a Senhorita Sakura bêbada e sendo entregue pelo colega. Vocês devem ser muito amigos, pode entrar. - Minha vontade era de contar para ele que na realidade tinha acabado de conhecer ela e ainda nem conversei direito para sermos tão amigos assim.

\- Ei, você! Qual é o número do seu apartamento? – Tentava acorda a moça, porém, o sono tava tão interessante. – Ei, acha que tenho a noite toda? Fala logo o número e o andar, levantar do banco também agora seria ótimo.

\- Sasuke, sabe o que é atravessar uma mente? – Agora ela enlouqueceu mesmo. – Tsc, você não é universitário também?

\- Sou, e onde você mora, diga o número.

\- 505

\- Vamos lá então. Venha suba na minha costa e se segura.

\- Você magrelo, mas é bem quentinho.

Peguei o elevador e subi com ela até a porta de seu apartamento, abri a porta e ela ficou me olhando com aqueles olhos semi abertos, eram pequenos e tinham um verde diferente, era tão vivo.

\- Pronto, está entregue. Se cuide e vá dormi.

\- Sasuke? Obrigada, você realmente é um bom garoto e seria uma boa fogueira. – Não é todos os dias que uma pessoa de mesma idade dá um elogio desse tipo e depois capota no sofá.

* * *

É o inferno pulando micareta, vulgo, ressada. É fato a pouca tolerância ao álcool, mas quem mandou a Diaba Loira solta uma palavra que anima até a pipa do Vovô, palavra tal é "Duvido" e foi a garantido que iria dar merda.

Ino, realmente vai me pagar na próxima!

O final de semana foi resumido entre quarto/banheiro/cozinha. Tem coisa melhor e barato do que passar, pelo menos, dois dias mofando em casa e assistindo besteira? Se tiver, por favor, alguém me avisa. Me chama que eu vou, alô alô.

Entretanto, como flores uma hora tem que murcha e voltar a realidade: encarar o Sasuke, que logo na primeira impressão teve que me levar até em casa e ficou sendo atazanado. Que dó!

\- Bom dia, linda!

\- Sai, só depois do meio dia pelo menos por hoje, ok? – Certo ainda não estava 100% recuperada da ressaca e nem um pouco afim de ver o rosto de Ino, apesar de ter aceitado o desafio por pura espontânea vontade.

\- Bom dia, Sakura. Chefe está querendo te ver. – E nem ainda são nove e meia da manhã.

Durante o caminho, sentia alguma coisa nova. Uma sensação nem das piores, nem das melhores, era como um choque passando mas não pode ser ignorado.

\- Me chamou, Kakashi?

\- Sim, quero que conheça alguém. – Na frente da mesa dele estava a pessoa que me levou em casa, segundo a descrição de Ino. – Ou melhor, reapresenta-los.

\- Ah, desculpa por aquele pequeno incidente. Prometo que não vai mais acontecer, Sasuke, certo? – Ofereci minha mão, veio pouco receoso aperta. Era realmente alto como um poste e odiava me sentir pequena perto das pessoas. Explicando a razão de usar saltos todos os dias, as raras exceções são em dias como hoje.

\- Já se conhecem, então vamos trabalhar. Vocês dois tem de montar um quadro baseado em como são baseados os relacionamentos de casais, tanto homossexuais quanto heterossexuais. Existem várias pesquisas na internet e relatos pessoais, só precisam organizar e trazerem para mim amanhã.

\- Entendido.

\- Sakura, não se esqueça de ser APENAS um meio, como conversamos na sexta-feira passada, se lembra? – Como ia esquecer, seu cretino?

\- Lembro, claro. – Espero ter dado o sorriso mais falso e torto da história.

* * *

A edição era tranquila e normal dentro dos parâmetros, existia todos os tipos de pessoas ali dentro, era interessante observar as conversas entre eles. Todos tinham opiniões diferentes e no final das contas entravam em um acordo para serem a voz do jornal.

O primeiro serviço dado foi entregue logo de cara por Kakashi, quando vi a bêbada sóbria. O tema dado era delicado e de várias interpretações entre elas, a de pessoas "normais", de médicos, da imagem dada pela mídia e os que já foram magoados demais para nem sequer pensar sobre o assunto.

\- Sakura?

\- Oi, Sasuke.

\- Tem um professor médico psiquiatra, que tem um estudo sobre amor verdadeiro, vindo dar uma palestra numa universidade, acho que se formos agora, conseguimos falar com ele.

\- Vamos lá. – Ela levantou puxando a bolsa da cadeira e parou no meio do caminho. – Oh droga, vim sem carro hoje, é dia de revisão.

\- Tô de moto, podemos ir nela ou por algum acaso tem medo?

\- Oras, eu tenho cara que tem medo de moto? Mas você não vai dirigir super rápido, né? – O sorriso malandro dela era engraçado.

\- Vamos lá, juro que não vou pegar velocidade. – Sakura puxou meu braço e saiu quase que correndo para a garagem. – Pelo menos, não muita.

No caminho ela realmente me segurou com força e ficou encolhida atrás de mim, chegava a ser engraçado até. Quando parávamos em algum sinal, ela fazia a linha arrogante/nariz em pé e depois voltava a se atracar.

\- Esse tal médico, vai vim com alguma conversa furada dizendo que amor não existe e jogar todas as suas decepções usando a máscara da ciência. – Quando descemos da moto e já estávamos na frente do hotel ela se mostrava exatamente como imaginava: uma garota brincando de ser jornalista e passa a noite lendo livros sobre amor e finais felizes escrito por pessoas frustradas como ela é.

\- Se já veio com um pensamento sólido desse jeito, do que adianta pegar a opinião de um doutor como ele? Se ele trabalha com as pessoas deve ser mais difícil de acreditar do que em um físico que diz existir buracos negros, não fale assim do trabalho dos outros. – É verdade, me exaltei com ela. Joguei a merda no ventilador e saí andando, sinto os olhos de raio laser me queimar.

\- Olha garoto, apenas tente entender o meu ponto de vista, ok?

\- E você tenta entender o meu?

Ela abaixou a cabeça e naquela hora percebi que peguei pesado com ela para ainda ser antes do meio dia.

\- Apenas vamos fazer o nosso trabalho. – Ela realmente tava puta comigo. Já perdi dois pontos com a rosinha.

Depois de voltamos da entrevista, no prédio onde trabalhávamos houve um indicio de vazamento de gás, por isso fomos dispensados mais cedo com a chegada do Corpo de Bombeiros. Como a entrega do texto tinha que ser enviada logo, decidimos ir para a casa dela finalizar o texto.

* * *

As pessoas geralmente acham que é mais fácil conviver com pessoas, no qual compartilham o mesmo pensamento, vivendo dentro de uma bolha. Até chegar a hora de explodir e virar uma bomba caindo sobre nossos ombros. Sair da zona de conforto é o ponta pé inicial para criar laços/amizades.

Quando criamos um esforço para entender a visão da pessoa, partindo da análise da cultura/pais/irmãos/escolaridade/país criamos o respeito pelo próximo, concluindo numa solidariedade, não ganha de graça e sim conquistada.

Ao encontrarmos alguém que desperte a curiosidade absurda de alguém, é fácil deduzir querer ficar sempre ao seu lado observando seus pontos negativos e positivos, sempre dando ênfase aos positivos.

Aqueles dois estavam sob uma tensão por serem novos à aquela presença, queriam analisar e entender um ao outro. Ele por achar ela tão infantil, inutilmente doce e corajosa. E ela por achar ele perdido em um meio tão escuro, queria salvar ele.

Depois de estudarem sobre o amor verdadeiro e brigarem para dizer um ser o certo e outro errado, entraram no final: é só achar alguém que faça bater forte o coração, que a perna treme, a cabeça estremece e a curiosidade fala mais alto.

Ali estavam duas pessoas que se conheceram a menos de vinte e quatro horas, mas atenderam aos requisitos, descobriram algo novo, eram como café e leite, ele tirou o sono dela e ela o deixou menos amargo, e só queriam ficar se beijando mais um pouco entre papeis e amassos.


End file.
